ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.!: A Hero's Betrayal/Transcript
DO ''NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION '' THIS FLIM IS RATED PG FOR- VIOLENCE (mostly) AND MILD HUMOR (not really) SO THIS IS NOT SUTIBLE TO KIDS UNDER 8-9 '' ''SO ENJOY THE MOVIE'S TRANSCRIPT '' 'This is the transcirpt for the TV Movie: OK K.O.! A Heroes Betrayal.. ' Remember ''ONE THING: ''If you really want to edit this page. Then you have to ask me first. In the comments. And second read the plot of this story. Then you might get it. This is the transcirpt for OK K.O.! A Hero's Betrayal.. , This Flim's main page Is at the top. This show is based on Cartoon Network's OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!. A hit show. the original name for this movie was suppose to be OK K.O.! Let's Not Be Heroes!. Anyways that's the orgin story, now for the plot of this story. This story is about the alternative aftermath of P.O.I.N.T Prep's episode - Mystery Slepover. And it reveals Chip Damage was a villain of this story. WARNING: there are some plot twists ☀https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image.png (if you want to see it..) So be careful. transcirpt: *Cartoon Network Movies Intro Plays* *Warner Bros. Animation Plays* '''CARTOON NETWORK PRESENTS.... , CN FANS STUDIOS / AND WARNERMEDIA (Time Turner) PRESENTS.. '''''OK K.O.!: A HEROES BETYRAL.. Part 1: Morning Birds & Secert Birds * *Scene cuts to The Secert Society Group* * ChIp Damage: Welcome Back studnets. To another Secert class, Today we will be talking about Glorbs. These glorbs are the most powerful sources on 201X. Now you'll each get a power up. One by one. And you'll be behaving like your a normal student.. Don't tell anybody about this not even your teachers or else.. *Chip shows the students a mini bomb.* you'll get a mini bomb which goes in your back. And it will explode. So don't. Tell anybody now any questions? * *Elodie raises her hand* * Chip Damage: Elodie? * Elodie: So we can't tell our best friends? * Chip Damage: '''I mentioned it alreday. Now any other questions? * '''Koala Princess: Who are we working for? * Chip Damage: 'That's a secert for now.. * *Scene cuts to Enid's POINT Bedroom* * '''K.O: '''Good morning Enid, Today is the day where we solve that mystery about that Secert thingy your talking about? * '''Enid: ' ah.. *stands up* I totally forgot about that. SOrry, but wait did you wake up Rad? * 'K.O: ' Uh.. Not yet I will do it * (*K.O walks downstairs to wake up Radicles.) * '''K.O: '''Rad.. Rad!.... *shouts* RAD! * '''Rad: *scearms* K.O what the heck is wrong with you? And wait look, A robot. * P.O.I.N.T Robot: Scanning Stundet. *scans* No identification. Intruders will be destoryed. ' * '''Rad: '''K.O! RUN! *Shouts* Enid! Come Down Here!! * '''Enid: Hold your horses Rad. im dressing up. ' * 'K.O: '''What are we gonna do?! * '''Rad: '''the old finger trick.. *Points his powerful finger* * '''P.O.I.N.T Robot: *glitched* identity found: Welcome back, Foxtail ' * (*Enid came downstairs as fast as she can*) * '''Rad: '''Holy smokes Enid, You just missed a fight. * '''Enid: ''That's alright to me. It's not like I used my shadow to look at the fight.'' Part 2: Back At Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Mr. Gar: '''Where did the pesky children go..? Oh wait. I forgot they went to P.O.I.N.T Prep. * '''Drupe: Then who's paying for my bubblegum? * Mr. Gar: *sighs* I am. * (Meanwhile at the backyard) * Dendy: '''I have caculated the Multinational Force and they are currently at 60% Low on revenue. * '''Red Action: Oh really? That company used to be a Sucessful corporation then the POW Card Corporation. * Enid: 'I guess, we're back to Lakewood, * '''Mr. Gar: '*shouts* Can you three troublemakers explain why you've been missing work for a while, I mean I knew you guys went to thst prep but why didn't K.O & Rad came? You guys have a explanation to do! * Rad: Whoa. Chill out homie. We can make it up to yo- * '''Mr. Gar: '''No Excuses! now by tomorrow morning, if this happens again. Your fired for good! That includes Enid! * '''Enid: '''Boss. I didn't came to work because I have school. And do you realize it's not even summer anymore, And I am responsible enough for my life. You're not the boss of me! *Poofs away* * '''Mr. Gar: As the two of you, Clean up Pird's poop * (Scene cuts to Rad & K.O cleaning up Pird's Poop) * K.O: 'Uh.. Rad Im starting to think Mr. Gar is acting weird.. * Rad: who would say that? * K.O: Well.. Mr. Gar never been this mad before. * Rad: Actually Kaid. You've been working here for 1 in a half years. So it happend before you came. * K.O: But did you see his green eyes? * (Scene Cuts To Enid's Home) * '''Enid: ' *sighs* I can't believe it.. I ditched work and the counter. And now.. I'm going to get fired. * (Then, Suddenly a mind controlled Sparko shows up.) * 'Sparko: '''You are going to get fired.. * '''Enid: '''Uh... Hey Sparko? Did my mom invited you in..? *Enid saw his green power* *gasp* Chip damage... * '''Sparko: *laughs maniacally* Enid.. Chip is going to beat your ninja butt. *shoots laser* ' * '''Enid: '''oh no.. *poofs to a wood* * '''Sparko: Not going to fall for that... *shoots laser* Wait what where did she go? * Enid: Over Here, Sparko! *kicks her fireball right Into him* * Sparko: Oh no.. *Glitches* Wha-ats happening to me... Systems shutting down.. * Enid: Sparko! * Sparko: 'Enid..? Is that really you? oh it is. But Enid you gotta get out of Lakewood! * Enid: Why? * Sparko: Listen, Chip Damage and his students are Destorying your plaza. And your friends. * (Scene cuts to Lakewood Plaza Turbo Getting Destoryed) Part 3: The Desturction Of Lakewood Dicussion * '''K.O: '''Dendy?.. Where are you? * '''Dendy: ' Right over here K.O *crowd cheers* According To My Caculations. It seems that Lakewood Plaza Turbo is getting terminated 76% the only Buliding that didn't affect is the fitness dojo and Gar's Bodega. I highly suggest you go to the bodega to find some weapons and items to fix this problem. But for the fitness dojo. You could nicely ask your mom about this situation. * '''K.O: '''Good idea Dendy! but I have a question.. Would you like to be apart of the A.N.T.I.C.O.N.T.O.R.L? Enid, Rad and Red action and 2 heroes are there. * '''Dendy: '''According to that name's meaning. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever. But alright then since the remaining heroes who didn't get glorbs taken out of their system. * '''K.O: '''Alright! im 87% to get Level 4 for bravery! * (Scene cuts to a tent underground) * '''Enid: '''Alright.. Attention Everyone, welcome to the Anti Control Hideout. where you can get shelter food From Gar's Bodgea. And punching bags from the Fitness Dojo. now our Memebers are: Me, Rad, K.O. Dendy, Red Action and Sparko. Now any questions before we move out in the danger zone to collect some monsters to recruit? * (*Dendy raises her hand*) * '''Enid: Yes Dendy? * Dendy: ' Well.. its kinda getting annoying to say "According" a lot. But according to my database there's only 3 heroes that hasent been Contorlled by Chip Damage. Their names are found in my data and it seems like they are in the danger zone area alreday. now their names are: Mr. Gar , Carol , Elodie * '''Enid: *shocked face* ' E-Elodie? * (Scene cuts to the danger zone) Part 4: We've Been Captured.. Again * Fun Fact: the reason why it says "We've been captured.. Again" is because it was based on a OK K.O Episode: We've been captured. * 'Carol: Eugene, this is the best day of my whole entire life.. Going on a date and nothing happens. ' * Mr. Gar: *blushes* Yeah.. I never expected to get a girl that I like the most.. But Carol, I wanted to say something. * Carol: Yes Eugne? * Mr. Gar: personally, I think being K.O's Dad is kinda weird.. * Carol: Aww.. Don't worry gar. You get used to it.. * (Elodie showes up outta nowhere. Then she ties up Carol and Gar) * Elodie: Haven't you guys heard looking both ways across the danger zone area? * Mr. Gar: Uh.. No. *shouts* But you shouldn't capture 2 powerful heroes on 201X! * Carol: Yeah, and your like the fourth popular hero on 201X! * Elodie *shocked* *laughs* How did you buffoons know? I'm the first popular hero! Everyone loves me. And I even rigged Enid in the first place so that I could be popular. * Carol: it's on the leaderboard. * Elodie: and whos the third one? * Mr. Gar: Me... Foxtial is the first one.. * Chip Damage: I'm not so sure about that! * Mr. Gar: Huh? * Carol: Wait what? Chip. What are you doing here?! * Chip Damage: You know.. Making damage across the plaza, so that the forces of evil could finally rule this planet! * Mr. Gar *scoffs* Pssh. Yeah right who's the next villain on town? You, and wait a second.. *gasps* your a betrayer! * Chip Damage: A Hero's Betrayal.. Huh.. But now you'll become one of my slaves. * Carol: wait.. NOW! * (Carol and Gar use their powers together to knock down Chip and Elodie.) * Chip Damage: Ow!! Elodie.. Call for backup! * Eloide: Right away sir! *She shoots her arrow to Carol. Then calls for backup* * Carol: What feels funn--y... *she faints and lands on the ground.* * Mr. Gar: Oh no... It's the end. Part 5: The Final Plan. * '''K.O: *views the window* *shocked* Bad News guys.. my mommy and Mr. Gar has been captured! * Red Action: Oh no.. This is bad (3x) we don't have a chance agaisnt. Laser Chip Damager! * Dendy: *gasps* That's it! * Enid: I know Dendy.. We've lost.. * Dendy: *her face becomes a flat frog* No.. *her face turns back to normal* it's the laser chips! What Red has mentioned so according to my 2.8 Computer system it appears that the laser chips are their weakness. So if we blast a laser agaisnt their anidord counterparts. They'll turn back to normal! * K.O: Smart Idea, Dendy! * Rad: Woah... That's actually correct! * Red Action: I didnt expect you to answer my question like that. But still it works great. * Enid: is this legit? * Dendy: Yes Enid, it's %100 Legitimate. Now come on heroes it's time to save Lakewood! * Sparko: Put the "L" in akewood and it will be Lakewood! * Dendy: That doesn't make any sense but alright then, everyone take all the laser chips out of the supply bag. * (Montage of the heroes taking out all the laser chips.) * Dendy: and 50.. Okay step 1 completed now for Plan B: *scene cuts to dendy's face* War.. * (scene cuts to Lakewood getting Destoryed then it cuts to the alley.) * Foxtail: Chip... I hired you to become the most beloved hero on this planet. Not to be a villain.. * Chip Damage: Oh.. It's just a mission.. Lead by my master.. Shadowy figure... The most evilest.. The most villainous out of all 201X vilians.. and there's nothing you could do about it.. Go ahead fox. Threaten me! * Foxtail: Once.. I get out of those glorb ropes.. I swear.. I'll kick your face super duper hard that you'll bleed and regret what've you done. * Koala Princess: Master C! There's a couple of people coming in our headquarters. * Chip Damage: *turns around* Tell everyone about them.. And I'll send the robots to terminate those traspassers. * (Scene cuts to the headquarters) * Fink: Here you go master.. My loyal.. My boss.. My vili-- * Professer Venomous: Okay. Okay, I get it.. Now I'm going to play phase 2: being the figure.. * Fink: Uh.. Who are you talking to? * Professer Venomus: Uh.. My evil mind! *laughs* the only thing that makes you even more evil.. * Fink: Oooooo. I wanna try! * Rad: And your butt will try harder then that.. * Fink: Huh..? * *Door breaks* * K.O: Wait a second.. * Dendy: It's * Enid: That? * Rad: Professer... * Red Action: Venomus.. * Professer V: I'm honestly surprised that you heroes made it out in time for the final plan.. * Dendy: *shouts* ''WHAT FINAL PLAN YOU HAVE MR. V? YOU RUINED OUR HOME. '' * Professor Venomus: laughs* Little Girl, you haven't seen anything yet.. With this ultimate glorb I could be powerful enough to ripoff and termainte very single hero. One by one.. *eats the glorb* Finally.. I am powerful! *transforms into the most strongest red monster* Any last words from you punks before I crack every bones you got. Part 6: The Final Battle Showdown Part 1: In Your Mind. * K.O: Yes.. This is our town.. This is our life.. And our family & friends.. We are Lakewood Plaza Turbo! * (Then after K.O's Speech everyone summons their powers all together) * Professer Venomus: *gets furious* *shouts* ALL MINIONS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL OF OUR HEADQUATERS * *Scene cuts to every mind Contorlled heroes coming upstairs. Then cuts to the main hall.* * Professer Venomus: Minions.. Kill these heroes! * Mind Contorlled Heroes: Yes, Master! * *OK K.O Theme song plays* * Mind Contorlled Foxtail: I'll Destory you.. Little Kid! * K.O: Not in my watch! *summons his powers then got knocked down by Foxtail.* * (Scene cuts to black.) * (Scene cuts inside of K.O's Head) * K.O: *groans* What happened? * T.K.O: *eating his spaghetti* you've been knocked out, by foxtail. * K.O: Oh.. But anyways I need your help.. To summon P.K.O * T.K.O: *gasps* *gets exicted* Now we're talking but wait.. Who are we fighting.? * K.O: Shadowy Figure.. But he's actually Professer-- * T.K.O: Venomus. I get it. I saw the whole thing. And i appreciate it if you give me 500,000 Punching Bags to return the favor. * K.O: *sighs* Okay.. K.O.. I mean T,K.O. * T.K.O: That's the spirit! Part 7: The Final Battle Showdown 2: Let's Fight To The End! * (Scene cuts to K.O transforming into P.K.O) * P.K.O: Alright.. Everybody listen up, Professer Dumbness and his minions are still attacking. so lets fight to the end! * Everyone: OK K.O.! * P.K.O: No its T- P.K.O! Now let's fight! * *O.K K.O Theme song plays* * A Real Magic Skeleton (mind Contorlled): Get ready to be kicked in the face Nerd, * Dendy: I am Dendy. And Im not just a nerd.. I am a hero! *kicks A Real in the face* * Mind Contorlled Drupe: Get Ready to face action! * Red Action: Actually, there's blood into this action and it's called Red Action! *shoots her laser at Drupe* * Enid: *shouts* Guys! What about laser chips? * (Scene cuts to Cowboy Darrell at his factory.) * Cowboy Darell: Hmm.. There's really nothing to do here expect for *reads newspaper* Fighting? And also *shouts* WHAT HAPPENDED IN THIS TOWN?! * Shannon: It seems that somebody messed up, Daddy's Dream though expect for a large Buliding over there. * Cowboy Darell: Shanon. Send in the coordinates to the power nuke. * Shannon: Alright! * Cowboy Darell: Let's see how those vilians who shows boss around me. * *Scene cuts to P.K.O fighting fink.* * Fink: It's that all you got? * P.K.O: *Gets angry* I'll show you spoiled brat! * Fink: How dare you call me that? I am the future of being the ulitmate viliain. It's legit for real. * P.K.O: Yeah right, I'll see in the next 20 years how you can process that. *Fights Fink.* * Rad: C'mon Everyone keep using laser chips! * A Real Magic Skeleton: What HAPPENDED? * Dendy: Now aim for the next person who has a glorb system in their anidord counterparts. * Enid: Okay *kicks her fireball to the last person who got Contorlled* Yes we did it! * Elodie: No you haven't... * Enid: Huh? Wait.. Elodie? * (scene cuts to the alleyway.) * Chip Damage: Mission 2 is sucess now for world domination! * Foxtail: Remember when I said. I would kick your face real hard... * Chip Damage: Wait your still alive? and not mind Contorlled. * *Foxtail walks foward to Chip while he walks backwards* * Foxtail: Did you think you and Professer venomus could just pollute this world and get away with it? Well guess what Chip. It's time to face punishment for your crimes against this world.. *kicks Chip damage in the face* * (Scene cuts to black then it cuts to Cowboy Darell's Factory.) * Cowboy Darell: Now aim it in the main corner.. And fire! * *All 10 Nukes launches and lands on Professer Venomus Headquaters.* * Professer Venomus: What's going on? * Koala Princess: And how do we respond back to you? * *Everyone stares at Venomus.* * Professer Venomus: Wait you're back to normal how is this possible? * Dendy: Thanks to the laser chips. We've unconditional release the people who got mind contorlled by your system. * K.O: Still doesn't make any sense. Also I defeated your friend , Fink. * Fink: *groans* oh.. I need to go to the hospital... * Drupe: Everyone escape now! * Professer Venomu: Come Back! *gltiches* what's happening to me..? I'm glitching out and *gasps* I'm fading away! Fink you're the only one I could trust.. Help me now! * Fink: Uh.. No thanks goodbye! * PV: Oh NOO!!!!!!!!!! *fades away* Part 8: The Aftermath. * (Scene cuts to the Lakewood plaza turbo.) * Mr. Gar: Congrats K.O, for saving everyone and everything. Even though everyone else helped you save the plaza.. And check your pow card.. * (K.O checks his pow card. Then he gets shcoked.) * K.O: *gasps* Le-Level 6?! I need 4 more levels to get to 10! And I'll reach my achievement to become a real hero! * Foxtail: Sorry Gar. I deeply apologize about this betrayer.. *Pulls Chip Over* over here.. So next time if he ever tries to make this happen again. Please contact us. Alright? * Everyone: Alright! * Dendy: Congratulations K.O! Let's see if moved up a level.. *checks her pow card.* *gasps* Level 5?! My favorite number of all time!!! Thank you Pow Card Company. For acheving my goal! As a Kappa, I'll be the best smart kappa hero! * Dendy's Mom: That's right hon. Part 9: Meanwhile At Prison.. * Chip Damage: it looks like our mission has failed.. * Professer Venomus: Yeah.. I'm actually disappointed and unsurprised that the heroes won.. Let's call up our leader. *calls their leader* * ??: Hello..? Have you failed your mission? * Professer V: Yes.. Master Laserblast.. * *Dramatic Music Plays* * Laserblast: Darn It.. Well Phase One completed now for Phase 2: War.. * *THE END* * *END CREDITS* Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Animated Films Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Under Construction Category:Cutscenes Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas